Me or her
by xxxMysteryGirlxxx
Summary: Tenten has come to Konoha with her being a heiress of the Ryuu clan. She decided to move her clan to Konoha. She was happy to see Konoha again. But will her happiness last so long? Sorry for wrong grammar please be merciful on me it was my first story. Could change rate.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

P.S. Sorry Sakura fan, but Sakura suit this role the best.

Pair: Tenten x Neji, Sasuke x Tenten, Hinata x Naruto, Neji x Sakura.

Age: Tenten: 21

Neji: 21

Sasuke: 21

Naruto: 20

Hinata: 20

Sakura: 20

Tenten POV.

Hiya! It feel so good to be back to Konoha again! How many years has it been? Oh! That's right in been 4 years since I leave this village to train myself alone. Yep! That's right I trained myself alone and has create a new moves and technique. I also discover my long lost clan in the snow snow kingdom. The clan name was Ryuu it mean "dragon". So that's mean I can summon dragons as I wish. I learn my clan technique and gotten stronger than ever before.

So now people in the Snow kingdom as "Ryuu Tenten the heiress to the Ryuu clan" Yep! I'm the heiress and decided to move my clan to Konoha. Many people say I changed a lot these past age years. The body that look still developing. Now look like a fully grown woman. The curve that before never had now the body a curvaceous and my breast was about D-cup. But the most part that's every girl that has seen and become envied was the leg and face. The long and athletic looking leg. The face was sculpted with a long gracefully nose and big dolly eye with dark chocolate color.

Now I have change from my old red and white chinese collar and red pant to a body-hugging white chinese dress that have a red collars with a slit to the thigh, but have a black legging that reach to the knee it hug my leg perfectly. I now change my hairstyle now I have a single bun and have a sliver chop stick which actually a senbon with a dragon carve on it. I wear a white dancer veil with a small white rose on which side. It prevent others people to see my face unit I told everyone that I was back.

I need to go to the hokage office since I decided to move my clan to konoha. While on the way to the hokage office many people stare at me. I ignore them, but I am not use to this in the snow kingdom everybody just act like a family no one was a stranger. Maybe, it was because of the news about ours clan moving to konoha. Jeez! News surely speard like a wildfire here. But I still feel secure because I have a my twin bodyguard and also best friend here with me they're both female, but don't underestimate them. They're the ninja and fighter in the snow kingdom. The older one was Ayako and the younger one was Ayaka. Anyway back to the story.

I finally reach to the hokage office I knocked the door.

" Come in!" said the Hokage.

"Nice to meet you Tsunade-sama I'm the heiress to the Ryuu clan."

" Ah yes! Nice to meet you the heiress." said Tsunade-sama.

"Please call me Tenten Tsunade-sama."

"Hmmm..your name was the same as one of the Jonin student her name was also Tenten." said Tsunade-sama.

" Of course how can be different since I'm that girl Tsunade-sama"

"T-t-tenten!" said surprisingly Hokage.

" That's right Tsunade-sama it's me Tenten one of Gai-sensei student."

Then I remove the veil which show my face.

The Hokage grasped and smile happily.

"I'm so happy that you came back Tenten! But how did you become the heiress?" said the Hokage.

"It's a long story Tsunade-sama I will tell yo-"

Before I even finished my sentence I was interrupted by the loud sound of the open being open so hard. The one who open the door was no other one else it was a Hokage-wannabe! Uzumaki Naruto!

"Granny! I come to report the mission!" said the blond hair boy.

"Naruto! How many time have a told you to knock the door first. It was rude you know! Especially I has an important guest!" said angrily the Hogake.

" Sorry Granny! But who was it? Is it the Ryuu clan heiress?" said the blond hair boy.

" Your personality haven't change at all Naruto"

I turn around and face Naruto. He seem surprise at first then he grinned and give me a bone-crushing hugged. Then he release me.

" Tenten! I'm so happy to see you!" said the blond hair boy.

" Me too! By the way Naruto how was everyone?"

" Great! Tenten you know what Sasuke-teme has come back." said the blonde hair boy.

" Naruto, how was Neji?"

" Um... Tenten, Neji was engage to Sakura." said the Blonde hair boy.


	2. Chapter 2

Tenten POV.

At that moment my heart was shattered. I felt like I wanted to cry I wanted to hide from everyone else. But I have to force myself to smile.

" That's good I have to congratulate them."

"Tenten I think you better get rest first." said Tsunade-sama with a worried look and was also Naruto.

"Alright I will get rest and congratulate then tomorrow."

Then I walk away. I called my two bodyguard and order them to take me back to the clan estate. I order the maid that I won't be attending dinner tonight. I quickly walked to my room I close the door and I wanted to cry but the tear won't come out. This must be a nightmare I tried to lie to myself but totally fail. I need to calm down. Of course stupid me think that he will love me he will never love me, because I'm only his best friend just never will be his lover.

I need to calm down so I head to the secret spring that I only knew and no one else not even Neji. That place will take my sorrow away. This spring was in a deep forest that nobody even care to explore. I arrived there and strip myself and pulled the senbon out of my hair. It was wavy and long it reach to the middle of the back. I jump into the water and swim in it. I feel relaxed it help me to forget about everything right now. Then I feel that I am not alone I feel the pair of eyes staring at me. I throw the weapon at that person.

"Who are you?".

"Uchiha Sasuke, who are you?" said the sharigan user.

" I guess you can't remember me since I put my hair down, it's me Tenten former student of Gai".

"Hn haven't see for long" said Sasuke.

"Yeah, but how long has been staring?"

This question made Sasuke blush I smirk a bit.

"Turn around Sasuke I need to get dress."

He nodded and turn around. I put on my cloth hurriedly and turn around to tapped at him. His face was still red from embarrassment. I never know that Sasuke ever has this side before I guess I am lucky enough to see this side of him. I guess Naruto has soften him.

" Sasuke how do you find this place?"

" I found it about 2 month ago and this place was very nice it relax me and give me a place hide from the fangirl." said the sharigan user.

"You are popular as ever keep stealing the girl heart by your look and personality"

"What about you did I steal your heart" said Sasuke smirk.

"Um.. well.. um.. no...maybe" I blush at this question.

That bastard Sasuke he still smirking at me curse him for his look and personality.

"Let's see the reaction if you really fall in love with me." said Sasuke.

"What do you m-" I was interrupted by the kiss.

His lip pressed softly on my lip I kiss him back. He dart his tongue out to lick my lip I grant him a permission to explore my mouth with his tongue. It has turn out to be a full heated make-out session. We part from each to breathe and look into each other eyes and blush. We look into each other time for a long time. I could see in his eye there was something was it love? Passion? What is it?

"Tenten I love you I love since we were genin." said Sasuke passionately.

"Sasuke I also love you. You show me how to love". I repile lovingly.

We kiss each other and smile today weren't acyually bad at all.

No one POV.

Little did a newly couple know that the pairs of white eye were looking at them in envy. Who is it? Could it possibly be...?

Sorry for the shortness.


	3. Vote for new story

Hey! I was thinking about making a new story. I need your opinion please choose the choice you could look at it below this notice.

Pair: Tenten (Main Character)

Neji x Tenten

Sasuke x Tenten

Sasuke x Tenten x Neji

In this story I will make …... into a jealousy maid

Please vote:

Sakura

Ino

Plot: Tenten was a chinese princess she need to choose one of the suitors that her father has gathered for her. Tenten decided she want a cpmpetition to see who is worth to be her suitor. But actually she planned to make all the suitor lost and give u all their hope to married her. Will she succeed or will she fall in love?


	4. Chapter 3

No one POV.

The next morning

Tenten wake up with a wide smile on her face. Last night was so romantic and fill with love. She was in a good mood and open the curtain to let the sun light in. She went to her balcony and look at the view of Konoha village. It was a beautiful morning.

Tenten jump into the hot shower and clean her body still thinking of last night. She turn off the water and dry herself. She put on her cloth and walk out of her room into the dining hall. Still smiling and greet her relatives on the way to the dining hall. Everyone look at her strangely, but she did not notice. Perhaps it was because of last night she look so depressed but she look so happy.

Finally, she arrive to the dining hall greeting her mother and father. Then the servant serve her a breakfast. After she finish she quickly went to the team 7 training ground to find Sasuke. On the way to the team 7 training ground she bump into someone.

"Sorry"

" That's so okay youthful maiden" reply the stranger.

That's voice and choice of words really sound similar. Could it be? Tenten look up and her eye meet with the round black eye of ROCK LEE!

"Tenten! It's been 5 year already you have blossom into a full bloom lotus! I miss you so much this past 5 years" said the taijutsu master.

"Me too Lee! I miss you so much!"

" Lee why are you so noisy?" said the monotone voice.

That's voice could it be?

Tenten POV.

No no! I couldn't face him right now why out of all people it have to be him! Uh-oh he is facing this way! What should I do? Calm down Tenten calm down! Dammit!

"Tenten? Is that you?" said the monotone voice.

"Hello, it been 5 years Neji."

Neji eye me carefully up and down his eye widen a bit maybe because of my appearance has change. I caught him have a faint blush on his cheek, but I doesn't care now because he already have Sakura. So I'm no need for hin now. Right now I have Sasuke I doesn't need him now.


	5. Notice!

Sorry guys! I won't be updating for a while I have a exam coming up. So I'm so sorry! I will make sure that I update a lot after exam!

Thank you for understanding! Bye~


	6. Chapter 4

Yeah! I finally update the story!

I'm so sorry to have you wait for so long!

Enjoy!

* * *

Neji POV.

I miss her so much, but I have so many question to ask her. The question that I want to ask her the most is what is her relationship with Uchiha. Out of all girl he choose with Tenten. Is he trying to trick her and break her heart later on? I can't let that happen, but right now I have to act normal as possible as I can't. Damn it! Why does she has to be so beautiful! Wait! Did I just think that she is beautiful?! Not that I thought she is ugly sure she is beautiful, but I already have Sakura so I have to be faithful to her.

"Hello, Tenten nice to see you again."

"Hm! You haven't change a lot I see" say Tenten

"Yosh! Is so good to see our team has reunited again! Tenten are you going to join our team again!?" say Lee.

"Um..well..I think I can't you see I'm a heiress of the Ryuu clan and I have to remain at the village to protect my clan." say Tenten.

What!? She the heiress of the Ryuu clan!? That explain her dress, but she never told us before about her clan! Hiashi-sama also talk about allies with the Ryuu clan by arrange marriage. I hope Tenten won't married to anybody in my clan. Ughhh! Why do I need to care about her so much!

"Neji? Are you okay?" say Tenten worriedly.

"Hn"

"Okay I count that as yes then" said Tenten.

"My youthful friend I'm sorry, but I need to go training with Gai-sensei today bye!" Then Lee run off to the training.

It was an awkward silence between us, but I interrupt it by asking her a question.

Tenten POV.

"Tenten can I ask you something?" say Neji in the monotone voice as usual.

" Yes you can ask anything" I wonder what will he ask me.

"What is your relationship with an Uhiha" say Neji.

"Why do you ask that?" I ask to feel irritate by this question did he saw us together?

"Well, I saw you an Uchiha together doing something in the spring" say Neji.

"I guess I have to tell you the truth, me and Sasuke are a couple"

Neji look quite shock by this, which I didn't surprise much. Then I, suddenly felt something in the pink flash has by so fast that I fall into the ground. Then I look up and saw Sakura latch her self to Neji and give him a goo goo eyes also at the same time look at me in annoyance. Sakura has not change much in these pass 5 years. Her breast has not develop much it look like a iron-board it look like it was even barely A-cup. Pfff, it's so funny, but I can't laugh. Her forehead was even bigger than before and her ridiculous hair and eye color are even worse than before. Her hair was short and has a spike her hair color was bright pink. Her eye doesn't look like emerald anymore it look like greenish moss color. But still, she look quite pretty but despite her breast less. I saw Sakura look at my appearance and look at me in even more annoyance and envy.

"Hello, Tenten or should I say 'Miss slut wannabe trying to steal ours people man and also clan less'" Sakura then give me smug look.

This made me speechless how dare she insult me and yet Neji still stand still just looking shock at his soon-to-be-bride. I fuming then I feel someone pull me up and put his muscular hand around me so that my back was at his muscular chest. I look up and see Sasuke give Sakura a dragger glare. Sakura was speechless to see Sasuke action. Neji then sent Sasuke a cold glare and then they have a glaring contest.

"Well, Sakura first at all you need to learn manner, has no one ever taught you never insult other people with no reason?"

"Are you saying that I have no manner you slut!" say Sakura still fuming.

"No, but you act like one and also I'm not a slut"

"Y-you!" Sakura was speechless.

"Oh! One more thing I'm not clan less, because I'm heiress to the Ryuu clan"

"You are lying! I won't believe you! Where the proof!" shout Sakura.

"Well the proof was here!"

I show Sakura my dragon tattoo which was at my mid thigh both Neji and Sasuke was blushing. Sakura was again shock, but still won't give up.

"I don't believe you! You are lying! Anyone can made a tattoo like that! I'm also sure that even though you are heiress from that stupid clan you're still weak! I'm sure that I can beat you!" say Sakura

"I accept the challenge meet me at Ryuu clan gate and also I'm sure Tsunade-sama wanted to see how my and your skill has improve and don't act pathetic" Then I walk away with Sasuke leaving fuming Sakura with Neji. Tomorrow I'll show that girl what it like to be in hell.

* * *

Yeah! Finally finish it took me 2 hours!

Hope you like it! Enjoy!


End file.
